


Золотая рыбка

by MsFruehling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merpeople
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: О том, что заклятия бывают самыми разными, и принцы не всегда превращаются в лягушек. Но снять чары по-прежнему может лишь поцелуй… принцессы.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	Золотая рыбка

Зоро лениво приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел в сторону нарастающего шума. Вид переливающейся в лучах солнца золотистой макушки заставил его недовольно фыркнуть и снова закрыть глаз – дурной кок снова увивался возле своих «обожаемых мелорин».  
Волны неспешно раскачивали Санни, а доски под спиной, нагретые солнцем, казались особенно удобными для послеобеденного сна. И даже чертов кок не мог помешать Зоро насладиться почти позабытым за два года ощущением, тем более что голоса накама очень быстро снова стали привычными.   
\- Осторожнее, Луффи!  
\- Не смей портить украшение великолепной Нами-суан! – раздался возмущенный вопль блондина.  
\- Но Саааанджи, оно выглядит вкусно! Дай мне поп….  
\- Нет! И убери от меня свои резиновые руки, идиот!  
Но не настолько привычными, чтобы он мог спать под такие дикие вопли. Зоро нахмурился и сжал челюсти, надеясь, что их неугомонный капитан сможет заткнуть слишком громкого кока.  
\- Заткнитесь оба! Не нужна мне эта дешевая безделушка!   
Яростный крик Нами на мгновение прервал все остальные звуки, Зоро даже показалось, что прекратился шелест волн о деревянные борта Санни.  
\- Вот видишь! – недовольный выкрик кока нарушил воцарившуюся было тишину, - ты разозлил прекрасную Нами-суа…  
Раздался мелодичный звон, как будто что-то хрупкое упало и разбилось о деревянные доски, а затем последовал громкий шлепок, похожий на падение чего-то тяжелого и… гладкого? Зоро хотел было снова открыть глаз, но передумал, как только понял, что его шумные товарищи замолчали – вот теперь можно и поспать.  
\- КРУТО!  
Кого-то другого полный дикого восторга голос капитана Мугивар заставил бы подскочить на месте, но Зоро лишь скривился и перевернулся на бок, надеясь, что тишина хотя бы в одном ухе поможет ему уснуть.  
\- Что это?..  
Удивление, смешанное со страхом, раздавшееся в голосе Усоппа, заставило мечника насторожиться и прислушаться. И он наконец-то различил неестественную тишину на палубе, прерываемую лишь счастливым гоготанием их капитана.  
Тяжело вздохнув, парень смирился с тем, что его накама не дадут ему отдохнуть, по крайней мере, пока он их не успокоит, и легко поднялся на ноги. Позевывая и почесывая затылок, он отправился на голос Луффи.  
\- Что вы зд…  
Слова замерли у него на губах, стоило ему разглядеть, что творилось на палубе. Луффи скакал вокруг и размахивал руками, время от времени тыкая кока. Усопп и Чоппер, обнявшись, наблюдали эту картину со стороны. Френки по-идиотски улыбался, а Брук замер, так и не донеся чашку чая до отсутствующего рта. В глазах Нами застыло удивление, смешанное со страхом, а вот Робин как всегда была невозмутима. И посреди всего этого бедлама на палубе лежал кок в окружении ошметков черной ткани и в нелепо смотрящейся на нем сейчас щеголеватой рубашке.  
Когда их взгляды встретились, Зоро едва ли не впервые за все время знакомства увидел в голубых глазах растерянность.  
\- Очень интересно, - наконец, прозвучал голос Робин, - полагаю, кок-сан, что вы спасли нашего навигатора, приняв этот неожиданный удар на себя.  
\- О, я на все готов, ради моих прекрасных леди! – тут же выдал тот, нелепо взмахнув руками, после чего шлепнулся лицом на палубу, забыв, что именно они сейчас поддерживали его тело.  
Зоро нахмурился и еще раз внимательно окинул взглядом распластавшуюся на палубе фигуру. До пояса кок выглядел привычно и по-прежнему раздражающе с этой его дурацкой прической и в нелепой белой рубашке, пусть и с закатанными в честь жары рукавами. А вот ниже… там, где раньше были обтянутые черными штанами смертельно-опасные ноги в начищенных ботинках, грузно лежал на палубе золотистый рыбий хвост. С полупрозрачными плавниками и кончиком и сверкающими золотом на солнце чешуйками.   
\- Я тоже хочу так, Санджи! – завопил Луффи, - как ты это сделал?  
\- Откуда мне знать, идиот? – рявкнул блондин.  
\- Я и не знал, что Санджи тоже русалка, - выдал Чоппер, подходя поближе.  
\- Я – человек!  
\- Я полагаю, что дело в том самом украшении, - вставила Робин, задумчиво оглядывая кока.   
\- Я все это время носила такую опасную штуку? – ужаснулась Нами.  
\- Нами-суан выглядела бы великолепно с русалочьим хвостом.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнула рыжеволосая девушка, - но я все же предпочитаю ноги.  
\- Ножки Нами-суан тоже восхитительны! Такие пре… Эй, ты куда лезешь!  
\- О, он настоящий! Как у русалок! – сияя от восторга, выдал Луффи, вцепившись в один из плавников.  
\- Отцепись, идиот!  
Впрочем, возмущение кока ни к чему не привело – золотистый хвост лишь беспорядочно трепыхался на потеху гогочущим товарищам, но ощутимого вреда никому не причинял. Зоро нахмурился еще сильнее, наблюдая за этими нелепыми движениями.  
\- Хватит! Угомонитесь уже!  
Раздав веселящимся накама по затрещине, Нами решительно выпрямилась и окинула взглядом команду.  
\- Это не смешно, - заявила девушка, - Санджи-кун не сможет готовить в таком виде. И что мы будем делать, если на нас нападут?  
\- Но Нами, это же было твое украшение, - заметил Усопп, потирая шишку на лбу.  
\- А я не знал, что украшения обладают такими свойствами, - заметил Брук.  
\- Просто это было необычное украшение, - с легкой улыбкой произнесла Робин.  
\- Но как это все же произошло? – почесал сверкающую макушку Френки.  
\- Я полагаю, что ракушка разбилась, когда капитан-сан пытался выхватить ее из рук кок-сана. И на последнего пало своего рода проклятие.  
\- Робин-чуан, ты такая умная!  
\- Проклятие? – опасливо переспросил Усопп, - а оно не распространится и на нас?  
\- Не думаю, иначе мы бы все превратились в русалок, - качнула головой темноволосая женщина.  
\- Круто!  
\- Заткнись, Луффи! Что тут крутого? – снова вскричала Нами, в очередной раз стукнув резиновую голову капитана, - как нам снять это проклятие?  
\- Я думаю, оно рассеется само через какое-то время, а пока нам самим придется позаботиться о еде. А кок-сан поживет в аквариуме, - заметила Робин.  
\- Да, видимо другого выхода нет, - вздохнула рыжеволосая, а потом, оглядев товарищей по команде, остановила взгляд на мечнике, - Зоро, отнеси Санджи в наш аквариум.  
\- Но Нами-суан, почему маримо?  
\- Почему я?  
Зоро смотрел на девушку, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись. На кипящего от возмущения кока он не обращал внимания.  
\- Потому что Луффи может прийти в голову какая-то дурацкая идея, и он случайно навредит Санджи-куну, а у остальных просто не хватит силы дотащить его до аквариума.  
\- Эй, сестренка, я…  
\- Френки может согласиться на дурацкую идею Луффи, - перебила киборга Нами, - так что остаешься только ты. Ты точно ничего не сделаешь с Санджи-куном, пока он не может дать сдачи.  
\- Забота Нами-суан – это так прекрасно, - расплылся лужицей блондин, однако тут же подобрался и сверкнул голубым глазом, глянув на мечника, - не думай, что теперь легко одолеешь меня.  
Зоро недовольно фыркнул и хотел было уйти, но яростный взгляд Нами заставил его нехотя наклониться и одним легким движением взвалить на плечо дурацкого кока. Золотистый хвост оказался удивительно теплым и приятным на ощупь.  
\- А давайте выбросим Санджи в море! Он же теперь русалка и сможет плыть рядом с кораблем, - возбужденно завопил Луффи, приплясывая вокруг зеленоволосого, - Зоро, Зоро, давай выпустим его в море.  
\- Заткнись придурок! Я не буду догонять корабль, - возмутился Санджи, ухватившись за плечо мечника и приподнимаясь, чтобы не болтаться вниз головой.  
\- Именно об этом я и говорила, - тяжело вздохнула Нами, покачав головой.  
Зоро мысленно согласился с рыжеволосой, но вслух ничего не сказал, направляясь к крышке аквариума. Неожиданно тяжелое тело кока поехало вниз, грозя свалиться головой о палубу – не то чтобы это нанесло идиоту ощутимый вред, но… Зеленоволосый посильнее вцепился в гладкий хвост, пытаясь удержать свою ношу.  
\- Эй, Маримо, ты меня сейчас раздавишь! – возмутился блондин.  
\- Тогда не ерзай. Или стукнешься башкой об палубу, - огрызнулся мечник, вновь подтягивая чужое тело и ускоряя шаг.  
Когда он добрался до крышки аквариума, любезно откинутой примчавшимся туда заранее Усоппом, он резко сбросил кока в воду, лишь потом задумавшись, а сможет ли тот дышать под водой. Ну да, ладно, все равно кок был лучшим пловцом в команде, хотя Зоро никогда не скажет этого вслух.  
\- Варвар! У тебя и правда мускулы вместо мозгов, - завопил вынырнувший и яростно отплевывающийся блондин, - ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоила эта рубашка?   
Зеленоволосый хмыкнул и, отвернувшись, направился прочь – дурной кок явно в порядке.   
Неожиданно ему в затылок прилетело что-то мокрое и скользкое.  
\- Ты ее испортил, тебе и приводить в порядок! Постираешь и высушишь, мох!  
Зоро недоуменно нахмурился и поднял шмякнувшуюся на палубу скомканную белую рубашку кока. Блондин опирался на край аквариума и сверлил его злобным взглядом из-под мокрой челки – на нем не осталось одежды, и теперь было видно, что золотые чешуйки поднимались до самой талии, скрывая светлую кожу.   
\- И не так, как свои дурацкие шмотки, а аккуратно, - продолжал говорить кок.  
По губам Зоро расплылась неожиданно широкая и очень нехорошая ухмылка, после чего парень размахнулся и зашвырнул мокрую вещицу далеко в море:  
\- Если так нужна, сплаваешь и заберешь, рыбо-кок.  
И отправился в воронье гнездо – весь сон пропал, так что лучше уж он потренируется, чтобы не терять время.  
***  
\- Зоро, Зоро, вставай, я есть хочу! – Луффи настойчиво тряс мечника и выкрикивал в самое ухо.  
Зеленоволосый попытался отмахнуться, но тут же в дверном проеме показалась недовольная Нами, и парень нехотя отлепился от гамака. Шел третий день, как чертов кок обзавелся бесполезным рыбьим хвостом, и Зоро все больше хотелось убить кого-то.  
В первый же день Мугивары неожиданно поняли, что совершенно отвыкли от готовки (несмотря на то, что провели порознь целых два года), и никто не мог приготовить нормальный обед. То есть что-то съедобное могла сварганить как минимум половина команды, но белобрысый ублюдок так разбаловал всех, что есть что-либо кроме его еды, когда сам кок не был при смерти от ранений, не мог никто. Конечно же, Зоро готов был довольствоваться и чем-то очень скромным и даже мало похожим на еду, но Луффи… Недовольные вопли их капитана, плясавшего вокруг аквариума и норовившего выловить оттуда Санджи за хвост, чтобы тот приготовил ему мяса, в конце концов, заставили Френки отправиться в мастерскую. Чтобы через пару часов выкатить на палубу нечто похожее на высокую бочку на колесиках. В ней кок мог бы даже передвигаться по кухне. Конечно же, Луффи так обрадовался этой гениальной идее, что решил опробовать бочку, чтобы убедиться, что его коку там будет удобно, и разбил ее в щепки, скатившись с лестницы… то, что после этого сам капитан улетел за борт, никого не удивило. А Зоро, ожидавший этого с самого начала, успел пнуть Усоппа, чтобы тот первым свалился в море на помощь Луффи.  
В общем, когда Френки представил второй вариант бочки, на этот раз более прочной, резинового парнишку к ней не подпустили, но разрешили вытащить Санджи из аквариума… что тоже оказалось ошибкой. Капитан забыл о том, что морская вода (а именно ею был наполнен аквариум) отнимает силы у фруктовиков, и случайно упустил за борт кока. Тот после неожиданного купания в море вылез очень злым и недовольным и даже умудрился отхлестать хвостом Луффи.  
Так и получилось, что рыжая ведьма назначила именно Зоро ответственным за доставку их кока на камбуз и обратно в аквариум.   
Почесывая зеленую макушку, мечник выбрался на палубу и потянулся, после чего лениво пошлепал за завитушкой. Тот сидел на бортике и раздраженно хлопал хвостом по воде, изучающе поглядывая на других обитателей аквариума.  
\- Опять ты, - недовольно фыркнул блондин, стоило Зоро оказаться рядом.  
\- Все вопросы к ведьме, - огрызнулся Зоро.  
\- Не смей называть Нами-сан ведьмой! – возмутился Санджи и особенно сильно шлепнул хвостом, окатив мечника холодной водой.   
Зеленоволосый зло прищурился и довольно грубо взвалил того на плечо, поежившись от прикосновения мокрого тела. На этот раз он пришел за коком в одних штанах, после того, как в прошлый раз ему пришлось сушить не только халат и харамаки, но даже и сапоги, в которые натекла вода.  
\- Заткнись, завитушка, а то я предоставлю Луффи возможность помогать тебе, - проворчал Зоро, спускаясь по лестнице к нелепой бочке – и вот где эти чертовы пузыри с острова рыболюдей, когда они так нужны?   
\- И что за варвар ходит полуголым перед леди? – продолжал возмущаться блондин.  
\- Тот, чью одежду ты уже намочил своим нелепым хвостом. В следующий раз вообще без одежды приду, - рявкнул мечник, буквально бросая свою ношу в наполненную водой бочку.  
Впрочем, вид распахнувшегося в шоке голубого глаза немного примирил его с необходимостью таскать глупую завитушку. В конце концов, они оба знали, что он не шутил, и действительно выполнит свою угрозу, если блондин вовремя не захлопнется.  
Расплывшись в довольной улыбке победителя, Зоро отправился на газон под мачтой – поспать, пока кок будет готовить.  
\- Прошло уже три дня, - сквозь дрему пробился неожиданно тревожный голос Нами, - но проклятие и не думает исчезать.  
\- Неужели Санджи так и останется навсегда русалкой? – Чоппер не на шутку испугался.  
\- Нет, в 30 лет все русалки обретают способность ходить, так что в крайнем случае кок-сану осталось подождать всего 9 лет, - заметила Робин, - впрочем, существует и другая возможность.  
\- Какая? – поинтересовалась Нами.  
\- В сказках чары с принцессы обычно слетают, стоит принцу ее поцеловать.   
\- Санджи не принцесса, - озадаченно возразил олененок.  
\- И едва ли он позволит принцу поцеловать себя, - фыркнула рыжеволосая.  
\- Как знать… к тому же, есть сказки, в которых принцесса целует заколдованного принца, и тем самым снимает с него чары, - в голосе Робин слышалась явная улыбка.  
\- Оставим это на крайний случай, - тяжело вздохнула Нами, - надеюсь, что Санджи-кун скоро снова станет собой. Я уже даже немного скучаю по их вечным перепалкам с Зоро… как будто чего-то не хватает.  
Мечник нахмурился сквозь сон, невольно соглашаясь с девушкой. Он тоже совсем немного… хотел, чтобы кок снова стал самим собой. Ему действительно не хватало их нелепых схваток, и хотя Зоро и не сомневался сейчас, что во всем превосходит блондина, ему все же было интересно посмотреть, чему тот научился за два года. Он чувствовал, что на острове рыболюдей Санджи показал лишь малую часть своей новой силы.   
И где-то совсем глубоко сидела неясная, но довольно назойливая мысль, что ему снова хотелось увидеть длинные ноги дурного кока, обтянутые дурацкими штанами.  
Завтрак он благополучно проспал, и никто не явился растолкать его и силой притащить на кухню, а после обеда на них напали пираты… Явно узнавшие флаг Мугивар и решившие, что смогут нажиться на новичках в Новом мире. То, что это была очень неудачная идея, нападавшие поняли достаточно быстро, но вот сбежать от Луффи не успели – заскучавший капитан первым делом перебрался на вражеский корабль, подошедший слишком близко, оставив товарищей разбираться самостоятельно. Впрочем, Зоро нисколько не сомневался, что на Санни они справятся и без него. Еще и потому, что никто из своих не попадет под случайный удар разошедшегося брюнета.  
Рубясь с несколькими противниками, зеленоволосый по привычке окинул взглядом палубу, чтобы убедиться, что никому не нужна помощь. Френки и Усопп засели за странного вида щитом, тестируя какое-то новое оружие. Чоппер вполне успешно отбивался от толстого, устрашающего вида пирата, а девушки не особенно напрягаясь, атаковали противников с верхней палубы. И только Санджи в его извечном щегольском костюме (и как только он умудряется махать ногами в тесных штанах?) нигде не было видно.   
Тряхнув головой, мечник вновь сосредоточился на противниках, решив, что достаточно наигрался, и уже хотел было отправить их всех за борт, когда краем глаза уловил подозрительное движение. Несколько вражеских пиратов пытались незамеченными удрать с верхней палубы, где была крышка от аквариума. И в их руках яростно бился и извивался светловолосый кок, вполне успешно хлеща нападавших сильным хвостом. Вот только их было слишком много.  
Нахмурившись, Зоро ухватил ближайшего к нему пирата за шиворот и, размахнувшись, швырнул его в сторону убегавших. Силы замаха хватило, чтобы всех вынесло за борт, и мечник мысленно удовлетворенно кивнул – он знал очень немногих людей, способных соперничать с блондином в плавании, а уж теперь его едва ли одолели бы даже рыболюди.  
Когда атака была отбита, и остатки пиратов удирали на местами продырявленном корабле, Мугивары собрались, чтобы оценить ущерб. Его почти не было, если не считать неудачно отбитого Луффи ядра, снесшего часть перил на верхней палубе. И пятен масла, заливших палубу там, где Френки и Усопп проводили свой эксперимент.  
\- А где кок-сан? – неожиданно поинтересовалась внимательная Робин.  
\- Здесь я, Робин-чан.  
На голос кока обернулась вся команда – не потому, что он шел вовсе не со стороны аквариума, а потому, что в нем не доставало привычной нотки обожания.   
Санджи сидел на бортике, свесив хвост, и хмуро глядел вслед удиравшему кораблю.  
\- Как ты там оказался, Санджи-кун? – удивилась Нами.  
\- Не стоит волноваться, прелестная Нами-суан, - на лице блондина расцвела привычная улыбка, - просто упал за борт.  
\- Нельзя просто выпасть за борт из аквариума, - заметил Усопп.  
\- Заткнись, носатый, - огрызнулся кок, и Зоро невольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Его пытались похитить те пираты, - сложив руки на груди, выдал зеленоволосый.  
\- А тебе-то откуда знать, маримо?  
Мечник нахмурился, застигнутый врасплох – не признаваться же, что он следил за ним, да еще и помог.  
\- Ух ты, братец Санджи. На тебя теперь охотятся, как и на остальных русалок!  
\- Охотятся на Санджи? Но почему? – ужаснулся Чоппер.  
\- Нуууу… он же… эм… краси… ой!  
\- Не хочу слышать такое от тебя! – взвился блондин, швырнув подобранный на палубе пистолет одного из нападавших в Усоппа.  
\- Но Санджи-сан действительно похож на редкую золотую рыбку, - заметил Брук, стоявший дальше всех от разъяренного кока.  
Луффи, а за ним и остальные присутствующие разразились громким смехом, глядя на полыхавшего от смущения и злости Санджи, чей золотистый хвост яростно бил по борту.  
***  
Растолкав Усоппа, Зоро вместо того, чтобы лечь спать после дежурства, отправился на камбуз – выпить хотелось невыносимо. А теперь еще рядом с алкоголем не было никого, кто мог бы его защитить, каким-то невероятным чутьем угадывая, когда мечник решит взять бутылку-другую без спроса.  
Нахмурившись, парень выбрал из обширных запасов кока пыльную, темную бутылку чего-то явно очень дорогого, а потом передумал и достал саке – в конце концов, он не был любителем редких и изысканных напитков и брал их только, чтобы подразнить завитушку.   
Выхлебав разом чуть ли не треть бутылки, он еще немного подумал и отправился на верхнюю палубу, к аквариуму.  
Санджи сидел на бортике и курил, глядя на сияющую полную луну – ночь выдалась удивительно ясной, и Нами говорила, что они приближаются к неотмеченному на карте маленькому летнему острову. На подошедшего зеленоволосого он не обратил никакого внимания, продолжая смотреть в небо.  
Зоро нахмурился еще сильнее, намеренно шумно присаживаясь рядом – раньше кок хотя бы косился в его сторону: недовольно или равнодушно, но все же как-то реагировал. Однако всю неделю, прошедшую с момента нападения, дурной блондин был каким-то слишком молчаливым и мрачным, даже своим прекрасным леди делал чуть меньше комплиментов (не то, чтобы Зоро считал). Особенно после того, как они обе поцеловали его, но так и не смогли снять чары. Блаженный восторг эро-кока слишком быстро сменился разочарованием, стоило ему убедиться, что рыбий хвост остался на месте.  
\- Эй, завитушка, - мечник демонстративно помахал бутылкой, надеясь хоть так растормошить того.  
\- Опять воруешь выпивку, мохоголовый, - недовольно скривился Санджи, наконец, посмотрев в его сторону.  
Зоро довольно ухмыльнулся и снова отхлебнул обжигающей жидкости из горла, а потом протянул бутылку блондину.  
\- Хочешь?  
Кок выпустил струю дыма, а потом выхватил из его рук бутылку и сделал длинный глоток.  
\- Ты по-прежнему пьешь всякую дрянь вместо хорошего алкоголя, - фыркнул блондин, возвращая саке, - но это неплохо, так леди достанется больше изысканных вин.  
Мечник ухмыльнулся и откинулся на открытую крышку аквариума, время от времени поглядывая на молчаливого собеседника – тот снова вернулся к созерцанию неба. В какой-то момент при очередном взгляде на блондина у Зоро перехватило дыхание, и он едва не закашлялся, делая глоток. Санджи смерил его каким-то насмешливым взглядом и снова отвернулся, оставив зеленоволосого наедине с неожиданно пришедшей в голову мыслью.  
Он прекрасен! Просто невероятно красив! Великолепен! – никаких более осмысленных слов его мозг так и не выдал.  
Вопреки мнению того же кока, Зоро отнюдь не был бесчувственным чурбаном и тоже умел видеть прекрасное, в том числе и в людях. Он наслаждался видом и обществом красивых девушек, пусть и не кричал об этом на каждом углу и не позволял им превращать себя в безвольную тряпку. Он также отмечал красоту мужчин, пусть и считал ее, в общем-то, излишней – незачем мужчинам быть привлекательными… как тот же кок. Хотя если уж уродился таким, то ничего не поделать.  
Но никогда еще у него не замирало дыхание от чьей-то красоты. Как сейчас при взгляде на светящуюся в лунном свете фигуру блондина. Светлая кожа, не поддающаяся загару, как будто бы мерцала из-за капелек воды – Санджи не носил никакой одежды, лишь на камбузе во время готовки надевал старую футболку Зоро, чудом сохранившуюся на Санни, потому что его старые футболки стали коку малы. А чешуйки на хвосте переливались драгоценным, золотистым светом, похожие на жидкое золото. Зоро никогда не разделял страсти многих к этому металлу, но сейчас понемногу начинал понимать их.  
И никогда раньше у него не возникало желания быть нежным с Санджи, ласково, едва касаясь провести руками по этой великолепной коже, зарыться в шелковистые волосы, легонько поцеловать тонкие губы, слишком часто кривящиеся в недовольном оскале при виде него. Он-то и со случайными любовницами особо не нежничал, а мужчин вообще воспринимал либо как врагов, либо как собутыльников и накама, но уж никак не как объект страсти.  
Нет, тут он себе врет. Он не помнил, когда его впервые посетила эта мысль, возможно еще в их первую встречу, но кок вызывал в нем интерес. Поначалу смутный и неясный, а позже более осмысленный, и даже какой-то правильный. Зеленоволосый всегда восхищался сильными людьми, а Санджи безусловно был силен. И безрассудно смел. А также честен и нелепо благороден. И красив. Поэтому-то Зоро и не видел ничего странного в возникшем желании, но никогда не делал попыток осуществить его. Любвеобильный кок, волочащийся за каждой юбкой, не был похож на того, кто согласится на подобное, а самому мечнику этот его интерес не доставлял особых неудобств, по-прежнему оставаясь на задворках сознания. До сих пор…  
\- Зоро, - тихий голос блондина вырвал его из размышлений и заставил осознать, что он так и застыл с не донесенной до рта бутылкой, - мне придется покинуть Санни.  
На этот раз мечник закашлялся, пытаясь сделать очередной глоток.  
\- Что? – прохрипел он, ошеломленно.  
\- У тебя что, мох и в уши забился? – сварливо спросил Санджи, окинув его сверкающим недовольством взглядом, - и не переводи саке, даже если оно дешевое! Нами-сан не любит напрасных трат. Я сказал, что мне придется покинуть команду.  
\- Но почему? – вытирая рот краем халата под неодобрительное покачивание блондинистой головы, выдал Зоро.  
\- Потому что сейчас, в таком виде, я лишь обуза. Я даже этих слабаков побить не смог, - вздохнув, произнес кок, - и не защитил моих прекрасных меллорин, а ведь я обещал, что всегда защищу их.  
\- Они и сами прекрасно справляются. Робин вообще убийца.  
\- Не смей так говорить о великолепной Робин-чан, маримо. Ты просто не способен понять ее красоту!  
Зеленоволосый неожиданно хмыкнул, представив, что сказал бы кок, вздумай он выпалить все, о чем сейчас думал. Пожалуй, это было бы даже забавно.  
\- И ты бросишь свою мечту?  
\- Нет! – возмутился Санджи, - но я не могу и дальше оставаться на Санни, пока не найду способ вернуть свое тело. Черт возьми, какой же я Санджи Черная нога, если у меня нет ног!?  
Зоро окинул взглядом длинный золотистый хвост, лениво шевелящийся в аквариуме, и, глотнув саке, расплылся в неожиданно хищной ухмылке.   
\- Зато есть хвост, - заметил он.  
\- Заткнись, водоросль! – рявкнул блондин, сильным движением этого самого хвоста окатив его прохладной водой из аквариума.  
Ухмылка Зоро стала еще шире, а единственный глаз странно сверкнул. Еще совсем недавно он готов был нежить сидевшего рядом с ним парня, но сейчас он неожиданно почувствовал, как тлевшее все время где-то на задворках желание разгорается, грозя поглотить его и толкнуть на какую-то глупость. Или это саке оказалось крепче, чем обычно?  
\- Чего ты вообще сидишь и пялишься на меня? – судя по всему кок, наконец, очнулся от своей меланхолии и стал замечать окружающий его мир.  
\- Думаю, что не зря тебя хотели похитить те ублюдки, - хмыкнул Зоро, - ты – красивый, и за тебя наверняка передрались бы никчемные толстосумы, рыбка.  
Санджи буквально вспыхнул от ярости, отчего даже кончики волос закрутились, заставив мечника усмехнуться еще шире. Такой кок тоже был очень красивым. А еще горячим.  
\- Что ты там вякнул, тупое маримо? – угрожающе прошипел блондин.  
Резко встав на ноги, Зоро сделал шаг к сидевшему коку и, наклонившись, крепко поцеловал горькие от табака губы. Отстранившись, он тут же развернулся и пошел прочь, помахивая почти пустой бутылкой.  
\- Ты – красивый, кок, а потому тебе некуда деться с этого корабля. Если не хочешь в рабство, конечно.  
Он ушел, довольно улыбаясь и обдумывая, как бы застать завитушку одного без команды поблизости и снова поцеловать, и так и не увидел, как исчез похожий на живое золото хвост. И как Санджи, подтянув колени, уткнулся в них покрасневшим от смущения лицом.


End file.
